


Kiss For The Cameria

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was October. Baltimore was freezing, and Zane has had a long, exhausting week. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zane was tired.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So really, who could blame him for wanting nothing else when Sunday rolled around to just stay in bed and sleep all day?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ty, apparently. Ty could blame him for that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The little shit.</i>
</p><p>----------</p><p>Or, a baseball game kiss cam AU that an anon asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss For The Cameria

It was October. The weather in Baltimore had steadily turned frigid over the past few weeks, providing all the warning signs of a freezing winter that was approaching at rapid speed.

With the Christmas season approaching as well, there was plenty to do at the bookstore. Plenty of people came in daily, asking for specific editions of specific books that they wanted to give a loved one for their late-year birthdays or Christmas, and wanted to come in early to make sure that the books would be in the bookstore in time for Christmas. It was a good thing too, because customers were asking for the most outrageous things, and a lot of the books had to be ordered from Europe and Asia and Australia. (And it was no secret that the postal service was less than trustworthy at the best of times, so when Christmas was getting closer, there was no telling how long it could take to get one book sent across the pond.)

In other, simpler words; it had been a long, exhausting week for Zane. Especially with how the CIA had dumped three informants on their doorstep over the last seven days in addition to the day-to-day stress of running the bookstore.

Zane was _tired_.

So really, who could blame him for wanting nothing else when Sunday rolled around to just stay in bed and sleep all day?

Ty, apparently. Ty could blame him for that.

The little shit.

It was exhausting sometimes, being married to a fucking energizer bunny who couldn’t sit still even if his very life depended on it, and it was particularly exhausting on days like today, when all Zane wanted to do was sleep, and Ty had woken up at the crack of dawn, loudly announcing that he had tickets to the last Orioles game of the season and that they were going.

If Zane ended up absolutely despising everything that could in any way be associated with baseball, it would be all Ty’s fault.

——————

“I hate you.” Zane mumbled for the umpteenth time, tugging the warm winter coat he was wearing tighter around himself, the lower half of his face hidden under a thick, dark purple scarf that Ty had gotten him a few weeks ago. On his head, Zane had a blue and white knitted hat with long earflaps hanging down on each side, covering his still cold ears. The flap on the front of the hat was tied up against the hat itself, much to Zane’s dismay because he could have sworn that even his eyes were freezing.

Ty had insisted that he needed to see Zane’s face, though. And Zane, apparently, needed to see the game.

His husband was sat next to him, bouncing with energy even in the cold. The Orioles were thankfully currently in the lead, or else Zane knew Ty would be sitting there, bitching. And he’d like to be the one doing the bitching for once, because he was so fucking cold.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Ty said with a huff, turning his head to glance at his miserable husband with a grin. Zane looked _so fucking cute_ in that stupid hat, which was not an adjective commonly used to describe a man of Zane’s size and stature.

The hat had been a gift from Mara – knitted and made from scratch by Ty’s mother’s talented hands, and given to Zane as a Christmas gift last year. Zane wore it at every chance he could, appreciating it so much that it filled Ty with warmth every time he pulled it out of the drawer and tugged it onto his head, hiding the greying curls under the warm wool.

Zane huffed at him, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his gloved hands underneath his armpits.

Ty grinned, and placed a hand, also gloved, on Zane’s thigh and squeezed affectionately.

The game was approaching the end of the fifth inning, but suddenly Ty’s interest was no longer on the game. He couldn’t stop watching Zane in his hat and scarf, sitting there looking as if the world itself had turned on him, causing him eternal misery. Not for the first time, Ty was hit was a powerful wave of _love_ and _adoration_ for the man sitting next to him.

Everyone should have someone in their life who would let themselves be dragged out into the freezing cold for a baseball game at the end of a stressful, exhausting week. But nobody else got to have Zane, because Zane was Ty’s and he had no interest in sharing, thank you very much.

Having no idea how long he’d been staring lovingly at his husband, Ty was eventually dragged out of his reverie by the sound of cheering and whistling around them, and the guy to Ty’s left nudged his shoulder.

Blinking, Ty turned his attention forward and up, and found himself face-to-face with, well, himself, right there on the big screen, in the centre of the red heart of the kiss cam.

Momentarily caught off guard, Ty just stared at the screen for a moment, before his brain caught up to what was happening and he turned to Zane, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling Ty’s eyes on him, Zane turned his head slowly, looking grouchy as he met his husband’s gaze, and the look on Ty’s face was worrying.

“Oh God, what did you do?” Zane asked with a groan.

The exclamation earned him a very impressive eye-roll, before Ty was pointing at the big screen. Zane’s eyes followed Ty’s index finger, and his expression shifted from one of grumpy misery into one of mild surprise.

There they were, on the big screen, in the middle of that damned kiss cam, because apparently, this was Zane’s life now. He went to baseball games in the freezing cold when all he wanted to do was sleep and ended up on the big screen.

Turning back to Ty, Zane could see the apprehension in the younger man’s eyes, and he felt a little guilty. Had Zane not been in one of his moods, Ty would have been grinning right now, and the kiss would have already happened, but thanks to his grumpiness, he’d made Ty feel uncertain.

He’d made Ty doubt whether or not Zane actually wanted to kiss him.

Zane was an idiot.

Rolling his eyes, Zane reached out to grasp his husband by the back of the neck and dragged him forward so that he could kiss him; hard and deliberately, hopefully erasing every ounce of doubt from Ty’s expression as he did.

Ty flailed a little, but his hands soon came to settle on Zane’s waist and he leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Zane’s tongue into the warmth of his mouth, and Zane didn’t need to be asked twice.

What? His tongue was cold. Sue him.

Delving inside, Zane settled his free hand on the side of Ty’s neck and kissed him within an inch of his life. He was distantly aware of cheering and clapping and whistling coming from all angles around them, but he didn’t care.

He never cared about anything else when he was kissing Ty.

The kiss had to have lasted at least thirty seconds before they reluctantly parted, and Ty’s cheeks were flushed when Zane opened his eyes to look at him. It made him smile, and Zane leaned back in to drop a peck on the tip of Ty’s nose.

Ty was smiling too when he met Zane’s eyes, and Zane could feel Ty’s thumbs moving, rubbing lightly at his waist through the thick of his coat.

People were still cheering, albeit lower this time, and Zane glanced up to see the kiss cam slowly fading out, being replaced by what was happening on the pitch. He turned back to Ty.

“Never known you to hesitate with kissing me.” Zane murmured, as he shifted his arms around; sliding one around Ty’s shoulders and pulling him into his side as he settled back in his seat. Ty moved with him happily, head coming to rest on Zane’s shoulder and one hand falling onto Zane’ thigh.

“You were grumpy.” Ty pointed out, watching as Zane’s free hand moved to grasp Ty’s hand on his thigh.

“Kissing is the best cure for grumpiness.” Said Zane, as he squeezed Ty’s gloved hand, wishing he could feel Ty’s skin against his own, but not willing to risk the biting cold.

He’d hold Ty’s hand when they went home, and returned to the warm safety of their apartment above the bookstore.

Ty smiled, turning his head so he could burrow his face against the crook of Zane’s neck, nuzzling until he could get his cold nose underneath the scarf and against Zane’s warm skin.

Zane shivered, and his arm around Ty’s shoulders tightened.

“I thought fucking was the best cure for grumpiness.” Ty murmured lowly, making sure his words were only picked up by Zane’s ear.

Another shiver, and Zane turned his head, moving until his lips were ghosting against the skin right by Ty’s ear.

“Better hope we don’t show up on that screen again, or I’ll give the audience a far more R-rated show that involves you bouncing on my lap with your pants off.” Zane growled, the sound vibrating against Ty’s ear, and the Marine whimpered.

Ty was surprisingly still and quiet after that, and Zane no longer looked miserable.

—————–

They did show up on the kiss cam again after the seventh inning, but despite his earlier threat, Zane settled for kissing Ty senseless this time as well.

But they didn’t stay for the eight inning.


End file.
